Nul ami ne vaut un frère
by Myy'lene
Summary: "Tu as bouleversé mon existence. Tu avais en toi tout ce qui me manquait, tout ce dont j'avais tant besoin. Quand personne ne savait quoi me dire, tu étais là, c'est tout, et c'était suffisant." Ou quand Sirius doit réapprendre à vivre sans son presque-frère...


**Nul ami ne vaut un frère**

_Genre_ : Songfic/Drama

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J. K. Rowling. La chanson est "_Sois tranquille_" d'Emmanuel Moire.

_Rating_ : K

_Note__ : _Pour plus d'émotion, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson en question lors de votre lecture :)

* * *

_Je sais la peine, je sais les pleurs et les pensées_

_Que les mots ne peuvent apaiser_

Tu me manques, James. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon verbe mais c'est le premier qui me vient.

Tu me manques tellement. On m'a dit que tu me manquerais toujours mais que j'apprendrais à vivre avec. Vivre avec ce trou dans la poitrine, celui que ton absence creuse un peu plus chaque jour.

_Je sais l'absence, je sais le manque et les regrets_

_Les souvenirs qu'il faut revivre et partager_

_Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi_

J'ai mal. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai mal au cœur.

J'ai la tête pleine de nos souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, qu'importe puisque je les partageais avec toi. J'ai le ventre tordu par les regrets. J'ai le cœur en vrac, submergé par l'horreur de cette réalité qu'il ne peut supporter.

Ça aussi, il paraît que ça passera. Avec le temps.

_Sois tranquille, tout va bien_

_Sois tranquille, je suis serein_

_Je repose en paix où je vais_

_Sois tranquille, ce n'est rien_

_Sois tranquille, j'en ai besoin_

_Et je m'en sers_

_Je me libère_

_Enfin_

Secoué par les sanglots, je fixe la porte en face de moi et je t'imagine la franchir en riant, les yeux pétillants de malice et témoins de la joie de vivre qui te caractérisait. Tu t'arrêterais net en apercevant les miens, rouges et gonflés. Tu perdrais alors ton sourire et tu t'approcherais doucement de moi. Tu poserais ta main sur mon épaule et tu me demanderais de te raconter…

_Je sais le temps, je sais les heures, les nuits passées_

_Que les rêves ne peuvent soulager_

Cette nuit, je suis seul dans mon appartement où ton rire ne résonnera plus. Pourtant, si je ferme les yeux, je pourrais presque l'entendre encore. Ce rire si foutrement contagieux qui déclenchait toujours le mien.

_Je sais l'effort et le courage à retrouver_

_Se souvenir qu'il faudra vivre et continuer_

_Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi_

Tu as bouleversé mon existence. Voilà ce que je me dis en repensant à l'instant précis où tu es entré dans ma vie. Ce jour-là dans le Poudlard express, tu es arrivé comme une tempête dans mon compartiment et dans mon quotidien. Tu avais dans le regard cette conviction que la vie est belle et que le bonheur est partout. Tu avais en toi tout ce qui me manquait et dont j'avais tant besoin. En quelques minutes, tu as bousculé mon esprit de petit garçon.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ce fut comme une évidence : je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ta présence, de tes conneries, de tes idées, de nos fous rires si forts et si sincères.

_Sois tranquille, tout va bien_

_Sois tranquille, je suis serein_

_Je repose en paix où je vais_

_Sois tranquille, ce n'est rien_

_Sois tranquille, j'en ai besoin_

Tu m'as tant appris. Tu as été le premier ami, les premières confidences, les premières farces, les premières retenues, les premiers matchs de Quidditch, les premières filles, les premières discussions d'ados puis d'adultes. Tu m'as appris la vie.

Tu as été cette amitié sans bornes que les autres nous enviaient. Tu avais cette foutue tendance à lire dans mon regard et à finir mes phrases. Tu percevais mon chagrin derrière mon sourire et devinais mes mensonges dans les plus infimes tremblements de ma voix. Quand personne ne savait quoi me dire, tu étais là, c'est tout, et c'était suffisant.

_Et n'oublie pas, n'oublie pas_

_Je suis là..._

Je suis toujours assis sur la moquette, recroquevillé contre mon vieux canapé, mon regard balayant cette pièce qui a accueilli tant de bons moments. Je me souviens de nos engueulades fraternelles et de nos interminables parties de bataille explosive. Je repense à nos gamineries et à nos débats douteux. Nos sourires rayonnent sur les étagères et un vif d'or traîne sur le buffet près de l'entrée, attendant que tu viennes le récupérer.

Une incommensurable douleur m'écrase le cœur à la pensée que tu ne le feras jamais. Je sens mon ventre se tordre; de la bile remonte dans ma gorge alors que de violents spasmes me secouent à nouveau.

_Sois tranquille, tout va bien_

_Sois tranquille, je suis serein_

_Je repose en paix où je vais_

Je suffoque. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de douleur. Je pleure cette vie que l'on t'a arrachée et ce futur dont tu ne feras pas partie.

_Sois tranquille, tout va bien_

_Sois tranquille et sois certain_

_Où que tu sois, je veille sur toi_

Tu étais mon frère, James. Ma moitié, mon autre, la meilleure version de moi-même. Une partie de moi est morte avec toi. Mais dans mon cœur, nous sommes éternels…

_Mon frère…_


End file.
